A Very Slytherin Thing to Say
by Nonstop-Nonsense
Summary: Tom Riddle prefers to sleep alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Helllooooooo!

* * *

Harry was a great deal more composed as compared to when he first got blasted into 1938. After having a series of 'episodes', Harry ended up being sent to the current headmaster for disrupting classes. Everyone thought Myrtle was the first to cause a ruckus in the bathroom but no, Harry had been her predecessor.

 _He had been sent from the future, for crying out loud._

And all the more reason to do so when he got sorted into his least favorite house. And was made to sit through dinner with his least favorite person- _Tom Riddle_.

Harry introduced himself to the future Dark Lord just because it was the normal thing to do. Right?

"I'm Harry Potter."

The Slytherin heir looked down on him, before replying with an unimpressed expression on his face. "Tom Riddle."

Harry greeted, "Good evening, Tom."

The other regarded him for a moment, before frowning a little.

"I prefer Riddle."

And then there was silence.

Unfortunately, his archenemy didn't find him interesting in the least.

"Great." Harry muttered to himself as he began to feast on his dinner.

* * *

Time dragged slowly before Harry could finally go to the dormitory. And while the other Slytherins tucked themselves in for sleep, Harry made himself cozy into the closest bunk he could find.

He wrapped himself up in a blanket like a cocoon, oblivious that the area was, _as a matter of fact_ , already occupied.

And of all the people it could have been, of course it had to be _him_.

Thinking that the person on the upper bunk was just restless, Harry ignored the constant shifts and squeaks that disturbed his long-awaited sleep.

"Mr. Potter, was it?"

 _Why does this voice keep tormenting me?_

"Harry. Potter." A voice enunciated his name from behind him.

Harry stiffened as he realized. He immediately moved to try and free himself from his own trap.

For a _very, very long while_ , Harry just rolled from side to side, while Riddle did nothing but watch the ridiculous attempt.

Seconds...

A minute...

And a couple more has passed.

 _Merlin, it was a bloody work out._

"Do you need help with that?" Riddle maneuvered Harry's body so that the younger man was facing him.

Harry peeked at him through the thick fabric, finding it a little difficult to breathe. Riddle was sitting upright, with a book on one hand and a portion of the blanket in the other.

 _He's a full-grown man, Harry. How could you not see a full-grown man on a single bed?!_

Harry's initial response would have been to apologize and get lost, find another bunk to pass the night. But he was a Slytherin now, and he should start acting like one.

So he decided to blurt out something _which he thought_ would be a very Slytherin thing to say.

"Are you uncomfortable with this arrangement?" Harry asked, his voice cracking a little, which he dismissed as a cold by coughing a few more times afterwards.

Riddle merely stared at him, then to the empty bed across them, which was probably Harry's bed, come to think of it.

He replied with finality. "Yes."

"Why?" Harry asked stupidly.

Riddle gaped at him as if he wanted to put the poor fool out of his misery.

He repeated Harry's words to himself as if he hadn't heard right. _"WHY?"_

The other's icy glare was burying him further into the blanket and Harry wished it would swallow him up just so he could escape this horrible situation.

Riddle started, his patience wearing thin. "Your bed is right the-"

 _"WHY WON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME?"_

 ***SLAM***

Harry twisted around only to find a few of his dormmates arriving late for bedtime. They were frozen in place as if they did a great sin by just walking into their own dorm room.

When Harry turned around, Riddle's palm covered his face.

"AS FRIENDS!" Harry's voice rose as he reasoned out.

 _That really wasn't a very smart thing to say._

"I meant-"

 _"Potter."_ Riddle interrupted him, probably for damage control.

The boys looked from Harry who was flushed, his glasses hanging weirdly on his nose bridge, and his disheveled hair which was unruly as ever, to Tom Riddle on the other side of the bed, who was very still, with his palm covering his own face.

"We were just going to bed." A brave soul spoke up to break the heavy silence as they hurried to their nests.

When they disappeared from sight, Riddle cleared his throat and asked slowly like he still wanted to see reason. "Is there any particular reason why you want this bed?" _My bed._

"Yes." Harry nodded eagerly, having prepared a fairly sound reason.

Riddle crossed his arms and leaned back to wait for a reply.

"I have trouble sleeping at night and this was closest to the window."

The other hummed as he sighed. "Well, we simply can't have that, Potter."

Harry was beginning to turn but suddenly landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"OUCH!"

Riddle feigned worry and made no attempt to help him up. "Potter, are you alright?"

 _"Did you just kick me?!"_ Harry wriggled inside the blanket as he climbed up like a worm to Riddle's bed.

"Here, let me help you." Riddle abruptly stood up and started dragging him by the tail.

Another thud. _A very loud one._

This time, Harry's face met the floor.

 _"What are you doing?!"_

Harry grabbed the foot of the bed and hugged it with everything that he's got. It shook and made noises that echoed throughout the room.

Meanwhile, the other Slytherins remained in their beds and no one dared to peek behind their curtains.

They shouldn't care whether the respected Tom Riddle developed an interest in the transfer student 'though it sounded like a-

"LET GO!" Harry resisted as he clung tighter to the post.

 _-disturbing relationship._

"Oh dear, please don't shout. You really shouldn't wake the others." Riddle pulled once more.

Nor should they be bothered that the bed was rocking back and forth uncontrollably and that the room was filled with nothing but the noise of the lower bunk creaking wildly and the sound of two men's labored breathing.

"Nnggg!" Harry could feel his feet growing numb as Riddle forcefully yanked the blanket.

"Let's get you to bed, _my friend_." Riddle spoke smoothly.

He tugged and pulled but the younger man was showing no signs of letting go, so with his other hand, he grabbed Harry's foot.

Harry momentarily lost his grip and Riddle took this as an opportunity to drag him mercilessly across the floor. Harry's hands were pinned to the ground and he could slightly hear his nails scraping the wood.

 _"Damnitt!"_

By now, everyone in the room was already awake.

 _"RIDDLE!"_ Harry screamed as layers of fabric ripped into two.

Riddle stopped and stared at the remains of his former blanket. He discarded the other half unto Harry's face.

"Good night, Potter." Riddle spoke with venom as he retreated back to his bed and closed the blinds.

 _Victory!_ Harry smiled smugly as he did the same.

"That felt good," he muttered and he was out.

Unfortunately, their dormmates didn't get so much as a blink of sleep that night.


End file.
